Life is just a game we play
by ThisIsMyBox
Summary: Being dropped off into war isn't all that it seems down here at 2fort. For one, what is this war really about? Why are we all fighting over a glowing briefcase? Who is that woman that's announcing our wins and losses? All this confuses the new Scout for RED, though without question, he fights on and on.. That is, until the 'game' takes on a twist..
1. Why I'm here

A/N: I know, I know, boring introducing chapter! This is just to explain the basics, we'll get down to better business later on as we introduce the other team mates, the

plot, etc. etc. This story will not focus on just ONE character, but we'll be looking at most of them. Scout, however, will be the main character towards the whole story, so this will all be undecided as I continue writing this up.

However, all I ask is for you to enjoy my writing!

...

It felt as if I was falling.. Falling... Falling... Into the darkness. The abyss as you'd call it. I've had this nightmare ever since I was a child, crying alone in my sleep as I sunk into the void, my life being grasped by a curved hand-

"You alright, tiny man?" Came a deep, questionable voice beside me.

This made me jump like crazy, having a small spaz in my position, as I tried shaking off the pratically giant hand off my shoulder! For a second, a giant spider appeared in my dreams.. Eugh, Spiders..

But he took his hand off me as I pratically spazzed, loud pants coming out of my wind pipe as I sat, shaking on the chair.. Before realising where I really was. Oh, right.

"C-CHRIST! ..W..What was that for!?" I managed out between my wheezing, resting my hands back down on the couch.

Then I realized who I was TALKING to. It was the man I saw as I boarded the train earlier this morning, he was sat next to a bag.. And when I mean bag, It was fucking HUGE. Y'could stuff dead bodies in that said bag, atleast half a bleedin' dozen!

Anyway, the man.. He was built like a tank, a large five'o clock shave covering his chin, an angry glare that could probably stop bullets in their track.. Hell, his gut might literally do that! Y'could say he was like a bear.. A big shaved one at that.

"I-I-I mean.. Uh.. T..Thanks for that.." I said in an intimidated voice, backing away and shrinking towards the couch, God, he scares me. Seriously, I wouldn't like to get on his bad side, just from looking at his glare feels like he's already punched me in the gut.

"...Good." He simply retorted in a gruff voice, staring out the window that was ahead of us, telephone poles and wires passing by the train they were both sitting on..

Guess I'm gonna have to clear this up, aren't I?

My name's Kevin, Kevin Richards. Not unique for a name, huh? Well, It's me, okay? Let's roll on from that. Woo!  
Anyway, the reason I'm on the train? Right, See I got this letter, slid in under my door. It was all tatty 'n shit, so I was wondering 'Huh, did they get the right flat?' Cut it open with a small knife, and an old odor of damp, toilet smell wafted from the letter, God it was horrible. My Ma would've puked if she'd gotten the letter instead, as she's usually up first to get the letters, but luckily I was able to afford my own flat in Boston to get some piece an' quiet a few blocks down.

Cause trust me, living with a bunch of siblings not the right idea for proper relaxation after a short time at collage. (Got slung for bangin' up this dude's face. He fucking deserved it in all honest oppinion.)

Anyway, matter at hand before I start draftin' off again, I stared at the letter, It was kinda hard to read cause the printed font was fading away on the tatty piece of yellow paper, but I could clearly make out what it said.

It was a job offerin' and by hell, the pay looked damn good too. It was to an organization that was named 'Reliable Excavation Demolition'. Or RED for short. Huh, could swear there was a resemblance in the name.. Meh, I'd probably figure it out later.

But aside from the pay (Which to be honest, could really support me and m' family if I moved back in, Ma could really use the support with some of the other lads and the house, trust me, my bro's would not support themselves. Trust me, may be honest, thick as bricks. Or books. Whatever.) was what was written down at the bottom. I could swear it said 'Bring a Gun' in small, bold thick letters. After scanning over it once again, I figured what kind of job it was. It was offering me a place on a team. A small label on the side of the paper, labeled in white sticky tape, said 'SCOUT'. Presuming, they might be looking for some Scout of sort. Boy Scout? With a gun? No, can't be.

Though, now that I'm all geared up, on a train with nothing but the bag on my back containing a gun provided by the said company (Turns out to be one of those new Scatterguns that are being promoted everywhere, freaking expensive, but hell, it feels nice in my hands. Could get used to it.) some clothes, and my trusty baseball bat, the Sandman. I've had this baseball bat ever since we stole it from some bastard back in high-school, used it to crack his head open behind the alleyways with my bros.

And ever since then, the crack near the end on the bat kept it like a huge reminder and treasured memory, my first ever kill..

God, I'm droning on again, ain't I? Sitting alone next to a huge Russian bear, watching the day slowly pass by my sapphire glinted eyes, a look of energy being drained from my soul all over the floor.. I just wanted to spring up and smash a ball through the window infront of me, the boredom was building anger inside of my mind.. God, I seriously hate being bored!

An hour later, we were informed of our destination and how we would be getting their soon, though I didn't get catch of where I was exactly going, I heard the word 'Fort'.

So it was true, then. I was literally being taken into war. What if I died on the first stroke? Walk right into the battlefield and just get struck down by an opposing force, sniper even. This dreaded my mind as I shuddered, thinking about different thoughts for the time being.

"..Um.. You alright, sir?" Came a voice next to me. I had completely forgotten that a new passanger came on board from a stop like a quarter of an hour ago. I took a quick glance at him... A brown comb over style of hair, showing that he was obviously well kept, compared to that Russian man from the other direction, a pair of circle shaped glasses hanging over his eyes, and a simple, vest and slate colored tie drooping off his neck.

"Ah.. I take it you've been offered zhis same contract, ja?" He said in a clear, German accent. Hey, atleast he was giving this language a go, eh?

"Yeah, Pretty much am. Didn't get much time to prepare, so I literally came with what I got slung over m'shoulders." I said with a hint towards the black bag that was still hanging off my right shoulder, eyeing the German man's own brown suitcase, looking like it was full to the brim with whatever.. He had in there, so to speak.

"Hahah, Ja ja.. I understand zat you mean, Herr..?" He said with a trailing off tone of voice.. Took me a clear five seconds to realise what he was asking for, my name.

"Er.. Kevin. Kevin Richards;" I said with a raise of a hand, offering it towards the man. I'm not used to formal meetings and the like, I'll give you that.

With a quick smile, nod and raise of his own hand, he took my hand with delight, shaking it with a firm, polite attitude. "Klaus Henderman at your service, meine freunde." He said with that distinctive German accent. I thought it wasn't a error with my ear.. I decided not to ask about it, however.

Though before we could get to introduce ourselves further, the announcer over the speaker announced that we had arrived at our destination. We were completely oblivious to the fact that the train was squealing to a stop. The Russian man stumbled from his own sleep, noticing that we had arrived first and picked up his massive, bulging bag and slung it over his own shoulder, the gruff, tired expression still being carried on from earlier. Everytime I look at his face, seriously. I shudder!

Behind him, we both picked up our stuff and headed out.. Looks like this is where it all begins, eh?


	2. Introductions Sort of

Time - 4:47 PM - 2fort frontier

The sun still being high in the sky, I pratically walked off the train into a barren wasteland. It felt like a ton of bricks  
made out of still lava had been dropped onto my body, but I staggered through along with the people on the train- Er..  
More like, my new team members. It was only a few hundred yards to the base back doors, (Which apparently is the  
main front doors, considering the ways we would be using them.) but hell, it felt like miles under this heat. I gazed over to Klaus, he seemed to have too taken a hit on the weather, giving a dissaproving look towards the base, then my gaze followed towards the large man, who pretty much looked untouched by this heat change, simply tugging his large bag without no problem whatsoever. And to sneak a pun in, his gut. Heheh.

When we got over to the front doors, instead of heading in, I simply collapsed in the shade by the wall, gasping for a cold drink.. Or something! Klaus simply peered at me, before kneeling down before me, putting his hand on my head. To be honest, this was new for me, Sure it was usually hot in Boston.. But not THIS hot! I always tended to get some sort of heat stroke during one of those odd summer days, where the weather would switch the knob on for 'TOO FREAKING HOT!'.

"Are you alright, herr Kevin?" He said with a concerned tone of voice, his brow furrowing into one of those gentle types, that you'd see on a worried mother's face.

With a nod, I managed to reply.

"Yeah, yeah.. I'm fine.. Just lost all my energy on the bus, y'know? Sitting down too long.." I tried lying for my defense. Last thing I wanted was to be judged over a pratical ten minute walk, fucking up my huge reputation before I even arrived was a bomb I wasn't ready to deploy just yet.

Though even from my grasping words, His concerned emotion wouldn't flee from his body, instead he simply stood up and offered me his hand.

"Ve can get you all checked up inside, right now, ve really better be going, Kevin." He stated before me, to which I nodded. Guess I couldn't argue with that, really.. Apparently we were late enough as it was, the train having a huge delay before even taking off. Seriously, I was sat on that train for one 'n a half hours before it eventually decided to take off!

After managing to get up on my feet, I simply followed the man through, the large Russian guy was no where to be seen, presumingly to have already gone to the main headquarters where we were supposed to be counted up for and what not. Probably to assume our positions 'n stuff.. And a bed, I hoped.

Thankfully Klaus had some idea on where we were going, as to be honest, this base was frickin' HUGE. I keep exclaiming that, don't I? Huge things.. Seem to attract me alo- Nevermind.

After a few left and right turns, we finally managed to find ourselves in the main HQ, where three other people were residing. The large man from the train was sitting alone in probably the most comfiest looking chairs I've seen for atleast twenty minutes, shit, how my energy was flowing down to a halt..

Then there was the person who was sitting on a box, he was the first to notice us, and how welcome did me make me feel. He tipped his slightly bent hat towards us, like one you'd see on the telly or something.. Not the kind of hat you'd see in the shops with ribbons 'n all that gubbins around it, but one of those slouch ones, side of it tipped off 'n everything. I couldn't see his eyes as he was wearing some gold.. Orangish tinted glasses, but his smile provided me with all I needed to know.

And last, but not least, someone who ruined the whole moment. There stood a man in the front, wearing an overly packed, Red colored uniform glaring down at us.. Well, if I could call it glaring. He was wearing one of those old soldier helmets, y'know, the kind that they used in the war! Except this one was covered over the man's eyes.. I think it was a guy-

"MEN." He shouted louder then I had've hoped, covering my ears.

"YOU'RE LATE." He bawled once again, the men cringing. (Except the large Russian, who simply glared at the two of us. Wait, he was late too, wasn't he?

"Well.. Whatever. No point grumbling about this now," He spoke firmly with an accent I could actually fully come to terms with.. Even by ear, I could tell like me, He was American. Had a nack for that, didn't I?

"W..W..Well we-" I began, sounding like a stuttering motor engine.

"Ve had some... Difficulties with ze train, Soldier." He said with a firm nod.

...Was that his name? Soldier?

"Y-Yeah!" I chimed up behind him, trying to sound believable.

The large Soldier stroked his chin with thought. "Well... That's five of you atleast."

"Only five? How many are there supposed to be?" I questioned, cocking my head to the side.

"Well, nine, of course! We've got our Heavy," He said, pointing to the large Russian man, who retorted with a snort and a gruff. Heavy? Heh, fitting.

"...Our Sniper." He pointed towards the man sitting by the box, who once again, tipped his hat toward the group.

"G'day, mates.." He said in a quiet, but audible mumble.

"Soldier.. Me, Of course." He said with a fist banging on his chest.. Or.. I dunno, it looked like he was wearing atleast four layers of clothing.. Or were war outfits of that style usually that thick?

He squinted towards us, before loudly announcing;

"Scout." He said, pointing towards me.

"...S..Scout?" I stumbled out, before nodding, confirming it.

"Yes, Scout."

"Mmm.. " He mumbled out in thought towards Klaus. Though, before he could guess on what he was, he piped in.

"Medic, sir."

Which to Soldier's poor looking hearing, his smiled just grew larger.

"Ahah! Brilliant, brilliant..." His voice trailed off for a second, stroking his chin once again with the oddest grin I've ever seen.. Probably due to the fact I couldn't even see the man's eyes.

"So that just leaves the Demoman, the Engineer, the Pyro.."

"Pyro?" I piped up once again, trying to stare him right in the eyes.. Or lack of.

"Y'know, boy. ...Pyro.. Man who works with fire." He said with a simple wave of his hand. Seemed like he was pretty  
clueless aswell, huh.

"...Spy-" He continued on, before being cut off.. The sound of wind came wooshing by his ears, before a Red shape began to materialize against the wall, and to be honest, it scared the SHIT out of me! I pratically clutched my chest, thinking I was about to have a bleedin' heart attack!

"Here, Monsieur" said a cold, deep voice. A simple waft of smoke coming from the man's cigaerette. Thought I could smell something funny.. Like the common smoke you'd see on the street while passing the odd man and women.

"...Right." The Soldier had said with a surprised change of tone, checking through his list.

"...Aaaand that should be it. Right, until the others show up, I suggest.. Sniper!" He shouted loudly once again towards the man's direction, making him cringe a little.

"Bloody hell, mate." He muttered out, gritting his teeth.

"What is it?"

"Sniper, show these men around.. The halls, the cafeteria, their rooms, the halls, the toilets, the showers, the halls, and MOST IMPORTANTLY." He said with a loud stomp to the wooden floor. "...The hallways. Trust me, this base is pretty big, the last thing we need is you ladies getting lost in a place like this during the war.."

This sparked the final wire inside my head. War. Knew it. Bloody knew it. I scowled at the floor some, but Soldier must've gotten a sign of this.

"WHAT ARE YOU GROANING ABOUT, MAGGOT?" He screamed loudly in my direciton, forcing me to pratically fall over with a loud yelp! The room was full of chuckles.. Well, the Sniper and the Heavy. The Medic simply helped me up with a compasionate grunt, and the Soldier looked at me with a hand on his face.

Well, I already fucked this up, haven't I?

Time - 5:34 PM - 2fort hallways - RED base

"And these, fellahs, are y'er rooms. Make good use of 'em, try not to get 'em dirty either, cause if you do, you're the one going to have to clean that crap up." The Sniper said with a smirk, guiding us down a pratically wooden hallway.

Sheesh, this whole place was like a freaking barn. The ground floor's.. Floor, was literally just the same material from the desert outside. Dust, dirt, sand.. The likes. While the platforms and second, third floors were entirely made of wood. Even the walls, aside from the doors..

From the look of my room, it was nothing special.. It wasn't large or anything, a cupboard, a bed (Clean atleast.), window, and a hanger for any sort of dirty clothes after washing. Guess we had to wash our own clothes too, in an eco friendly enviroment such as this.

I decided to pack in tour, so the rest of the group (With a warning at first, Sniper wasn't so sure on letting me off so early in the tour.) but really, all I wanted to do was pack it in for the night. I usually don't sleep til' around eleven o'clock at night, usually with a late night jog down the streets and alleys of Boston. (With a bat, of course.. I wouldn't trust myself to go out without a weapon.)

But right then, I simply passed out within a few seconds of laying down.. I had barely enough time to consider what was going on, before I dozed off to sleepy land.. This could wait.


End file.
